Wings of Fire: Truth or Dare
by WinterWatcher-Forever
Summary: This is just random stuff i think would be fun in Sutherlands books. Some love, lots of humor, exaggerated drama at times, all at my finger tips. Write away!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, WinterWatcher here, and today i introduce my first ever chapter on the website. This series is all about crazy ideas that Kinkajou has, or them playing truth or dare. Just as a clarification, I do not own Wings of Fire, that honor goes to Ms. Sutherland. In the review section pls send me ideas for new chapters or other series i should start. I will update 1-2 times a week on a regular bases, so keep on the edge of your seat because it is one heck of a ride. PEACE OUT SCAVENGERS!**

"COME ON GUYS HURRY HURRY HURRY!" shouted Kinkajou as she and Moon ran down the hallway, with Turtle, Winter, and Qibli racing at their heels.

"Why are we doing this again?" asked Moon with a confused look on her face.

"Because Sunny said its a really fun game and you can punish other players, or give them probing questions" Kinkajou whispered the last part in Moon's ear "Like who he or she likes."

"Fine, but don't get to mean with the questions, or Winter might get cocky" said Moon with a smirk

"I already am, and it doesn't take a Qibli to know that, am I right brother?" Winter said, eying Qibli with a smile

"You don't even have to read my mind." Qibli quickly dashed a look at Moon

They were ushered into a large cave under Jade Mountain, where Turtle immediately jumped into the water, splashing everyone. Winter sat on top of a chunk of frozen rock and Moon sat at the bottom. Qibli laid down on the sand near the pool that Turtle was floating around in, while Kinkajou sat at the trunk of a small tree. All of a sudden, Kinkajou spoke up.

"Okay guys, who will go first? Winter, Moon, Qibli?" begged Kinkajou

"I will go first" said winter "Moon truth or dare?"

"Uuummm, Truth" she said nervously

"Do you like anyone in this cave?" Winter and Qibli both cracked a smile, while Moon blushed furiously

Finally Moon broke the silence "Yes. Qibli truth or dare?"

"Im gonna settle for a dare" He said triumphantly

"Hmm. I dare you to say 'In bed' after every sentence." Moon giggled after she finished

"Well played, In bed." said Qibli with a satisfied grin "Turtle, truth or dare, in bed?"

Everyone in the room broke out laughing, and Winter fell of his rock into the water.

"Well" said turtle "I don't like the idea of you guys finding out my secrets, so Dare"

"To bad" said Qibli "Because I dare you to say truth next time, in bed."

"Three moons" said Turtle "Kinkajou truth or dare."

"Well, Im going with truth." she said

"Do you have a crush on anyone at school? If you have multiple, say so."

"I have a crush on 2 people in school." Said Kinkajou, trying to hide that she was blushing "Winter truth or dare?"

"I got to admit, truths are my secrets, so dare." he said contently

"Okay. I dare you to spin in a circle 10 times, then kiss the person in front of you." _Please be me, please please please!_ thought Kinkajou

"Here goes nothing." said Winter. He started spinning around, his silver scales mesmerizing everyone around him. Finally, he stopped, then walked into the dark character of Moon, pressing his snout into hers. They separated after a few seconds, and Winter walked to his spot with a shocked expression on his face.

He stuttered for a moment, then said: "Im, Im gonna go into my cave and think about what just happened." He ran out of the cave, blushing from head to tail.

After they were sure that he couldn't hear them, they crowded around Moon.

"What was it like?" asked Kinkajou "How did it feel?"

She managed to let out a breath. "It was the most Amazing/Weird felling that has ever happened. I need to think about this as well." she flew out of the cave with her claws agains't her head, like she was deep in thought.

"Well" said Qibli "We should do this again tomorrow, after they cooled off, in bed" he said with a frown on his face. He immediately face palmed himself. "Turtle, truth or dare, in bed?"

"Truth" he said plainly

"Do you like Kinkajou?" Qibli smiled and Kinkajou immediately blushed

Turtle sighed "Yes"

 **What happens with Winter and Moon? Will they share feelings or will they wait for the right moment? Found out in the next chapter of Truth or Dare, Jade winglet edition. For now, WinterWatcher is out. PEACE.!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I'm back in business. I haven't got to read any reviews yet because I only just released chapter 1, but I'm throwing another one at you just for kicks. so here it is! this chapter is all couples, in honor of the just passed valentines day. I will also be posting a valentines day series for couples, so expect that in the future. This episode includes: Moon, Winter, Kinkajou, Turtle, Peril, and Clay.**

"Are you sure about this Clay?" Peril said nervously "This game seems kind of messed up. I mean, did you see what it did to Winter and Moon?"

"Im sure your gonna be fine. Kinkajou told me its really fun, and that you can ask people questions to understand them better." said Clay with a reassuring tone in his voice.

 _Thats his special voice for me! He really does love me._ thought Peril as they walked out into the cave where the others were waiting.

"AHH! Finally you guys got here" shouted Kinkajou "We thought you wouldn't show up."

"Im going first this time" said Moon "Peril truth or dare?"

"Umm... How about dare?"

Moon went up and whispered the dare in Peril's ear

"I dare you to play seven minutes of heaven with Clay" she said

Peril beamed a smile and looked at Clay. "Challenge accepted young nightwing. Clay, we have been challenged to play seven minutes of..." she left out the last part as Clay's eyes went wide.

Moon and Winter helped them into a closet, then locked the door. They walked back to where they were sitting and start to play again.

"since Peril didn't dare anyone, how about Winter goes?" said Moon

"Moon truth or dare." said Winter

"Im gonna risk it and say dare." she said with a bold smile

"I dare you to play seven minutes of heaven with me When the others finish." He broke a malicious laugh and fell into the water.

"Oh brother," said Moon "I accept the offer. Turtle truth or dare."

"Dare. Final answer." he said

"I dare you to tell your mom that Tsunami and Riptide are having eggs together." Moon broke out laughing

"This is gonna make her pissed as Burn. Well, now the diseased Burn I guess."

 **3 days later at the ruins of the summer palace**

"Well turtle, you said you had some important information, what is it?" asked Coral

"I have uncovered that Tsunami and Riptide are having eggs." he winced at the last part

"Be right back sweetie, mommy has to do something" she rushed off

Meanwhile at Jade Mountain

"TSUNAMI! SHE FOUND OUT AND SHE IS COMING AFTER ME, HEEEEEEEELLLLPPP!" yelled Riptide as Coral chased after him.

 **Present time at Jade Mountain**

"This isn't gonna end well, but it will be funny."

Just at that moment, Peril and Clay came out of the closet, Clay shocked and Peril with a grin. Clay's face had a large burn mark on it that was turning back to brown as they walked out.

"Oh Moon, do you know what time it is?" said Winter, a smile slithering across his face

"Three moons help me." she said as they walked into the closet

"Not even gonna ask." said Peril as her and Clay sat back down.

"Winter can come up with dares that embarrass others and help himself at the same time. Its a skill we have yet to master." said Kinkajou

"Anyway!" said Turtle "Kinkajou truth or dare?"

"Umm... Truth!" she shouted

"What is the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to you?" said Turtle

"Well" said Kinkajou "I thin it would have to be..."

 **TO BE CONTINUED! What is Kinkajou's secret? Found out in the next chapter of Truth or dare. I need to take a break, so for the next few days post reviews and requests on this chapter so I can use them. And if you like this, go read DangerTheSkywing's channel of books. For now, PEACE OUT SCAVENGERS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Im back. If you were confused last chapter, seven minutes of heaven is a game where you go into a closet and kiss for seven minutes, thus the reference 'Heaven'. Still waiting for reveiws, but it doesnt look like anyone has read it yet. Once again if you like this chack out DangerTheSkywing's truth or dare, and other channels like MLG MAN or Prime Minister Of The Pears. This chapter is kind of different from the normal run of the mill truth or dare. This one is one of Kinkajou's crazy game ideas. Hope you enjoy! Internet Cookies to all! (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(:)(::)!**

Winter and Qibli were still confused on what was happening. Kinkajou had told them to meet in the truth or dare cave with their phones, but that didn't help them in the category of what they were doing. They eventually found themselves in the cave with Moon, Turtle, Kinkajou, and for some reason Peril was there to. They sat down and put their phones in the pile that all the others were.

"Great!" shouted Kinkajou "Now that we are all here, im going to tell you what we are doing. We are going to look through everyones phone history to find out what you do on your phone when we dont see you. Winter, since you were here last, your first."

Winter picked up his phone and scrolled to safari. He clicked his history and gave it to Kinkajou.

"Okay, looks like you have a Fanfiction and a Wattpad account, Wattpad is mostly battle stories, and Fanfiction is... WHAT THE HELL IS THIS! OH MY GOD WINTER HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN DOING THIS!" Kinkajou showed everyone the list of stories he had posted on Fnfiction: WinterxMoon, Why Qibli will not get a girlfriend, and Turtle and Kinkajou:IT WILL HAPPEN! Winter backed away, a blush forming on his face. Peril whispered something in Moon's ear, and she gave winter a kiss on the cheek. The blush on his face went even larger.

"Now that whatever that was is out of the way." said Peril "Who's next?"

"I volunteer as tribute." said Moon, while everyone started laughing

"You need to stop reading the Hunger games Moon." said Qibli "I think its going to your head to much."

"Okay, Moon's actually pretty boring." said Kinkajou "Amazon account, delivered books, oh she also has a fanfiction account, spodify premium, and... how to talk to your crush... Moon?" they all looked at her. She blushed furiously and backed away.

"Im gonna go out on a limb" said Turtle "And say that your 'crush' is Winter?"

Now the silence was really awkward. Moon and Winter were both blushing, and Qibli looked very upset, like his heart had just broken.(So sorry if you read this Danger, but i have to) Moon slowly nodded toward Winter.

"OKAY WHOS NEXT?! I KNOW, TURTLE!" shouted Kinkajou "Hmm. Mostly just stuff about controlling power, an order for a treadmill, and accounts. Peril, its your turn. Lets see...Fanfic account, mostly fantasies about if Cleril was real, and your life growing up with Scarlet. UUUUHHHHH! What is it with you guys and writing Kinkajou x Turtle stories!"

"Well" said Peril "You guys are like yin and yang, you go together easily. And Turtle has a huge crush on you, just so you know."

"Wait" said Winter "You forced us all to show our history, but you haven't showed us yours. Is there something your hiding?"

"Umm... no no no no no. OK Fine, but I warned you. BEHOLD, MY FANFICS!" said Kinkajou, showing them her history

Finally Moon broke the eternal silence "Huh. Winter loves Moon, Me and Turtle, Who will Qibli date, and my best friends in the world, and... KINKAJOU!" The final title read "Moon and Winter's Kids names", but by the time Moon had turned around, the small rainwing was gone, but probably just camoflauged.

 **Did you like it? I admit, its a bit weird, but it was all i could come up with. Unlike my others, I know this will raise lots of comments, and I mean LOTS! If you have feedback or ideas for next chapters, send them to me by PM or in the reviews. For the meantime, PEACE OUT SCAVENGERS! COOKIES ARE HERE (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, Im back, and this ones the continued portion of chapter 2, so we find out what Kinkajou's big secret is. Im thinking of making a TOD featuring characters named after authors like DangerTheSkywing and Maybe PMOP(Prim Minister of Pears). If anyone else wants to be included, PM me or leave a review saying it. NOW READ THE STORY OR YOU DON'T GET THESE (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

"The most embarrassing thing I ever did was this one time when Turtle fell asleep, and I kissed him." Kinkajou's skin went a vibrant pink and she curled into a ball.

Turtle's cheeks went a deep red and he too curled up. For the next couple of minutes Qibli was just sitting their talking with Clay and Peril until Moon and Winter emerged from the closet. Winter had a smile on his face and Moon as well. They came and sat down, putting their wings around each other, and started the game again.

"What happened to Kinkajou and Turtle?" said Moon "OH! Did they finally share their feelings about each other?! I knew that would happen."

"Well," said Winter "They aren't the only ones. But we can talk about that later. Who's going next?"

"I will." said Clay "Moon truth or dare."

"Umm... truth." said Moon

"What was it like in the closet with Winter." he said with a smile.

Moon blushed like her cheeks were made of watermelons. "It was kind of nice actually. Although it was very, very cold. I don't know how Icewings stand it, subzero temperature and all that crap. Peril truth or dare?"

"D-A-R-E. Final answer." she said

Moon walked up and whispered in her ear. "I dare you to say to Clay that Scarlet has killed all the animals in the world and that he has to eat fruits and vegetables for his entire life."

"Clay." said Peril "I have bad news. Queens Scarlet did one last thing before she died. She killed all the animals in the world. You now have to eat fruits and vegetables only. FOREVER!"

"NNNNNOOOOOOOOO! CURSE YOU SCARLET, WHY DO YOU TAKE EVERYTHING I CARE ABOUT!" He then collapsed on the floor crying

"Why did you do that Moon? Look at him." said Qibli

"It was revenge for him making me say what it was like in the closet." she had a contempt smile on her face

"Now then," said Peril "Qibli truth or dare?"

"Finally!" he shouted "Truth."

"Who is your secret Crush?" she said

Then both Turtle and Kinkajou got off the ground and said, "Oh he is stuck now!"

"Moonwatcher." he said under his breath

"What?" said Winter "We can't hear you? Say it louder."

"MOONWATCHER!" he shouted, then boulted out of the room, leaving a cloud of dust hanging in the air.

 **And thats how Qibli eventually got over it and accepted Anemone's marriage proposal 10 years later. They now live in the ruins of the summer palace, now rebuilding it with the help of Anemone's brothers and Tsunami. Well thats the end of the chapter, and I hope you enjoyed it. As always, leave a review for what you want to happen in the next chapter. Peace out Scavengers, and since you made it this far, 100 Internet cookies! (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::) and etc. Goodbye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, and welcome back to wings of fire truth or dare. This episode is special, and if you read my reviews or the end of last chapter, you know why. We have a special guest, DaangerTheSkywing! He gets all the cookies today (sorry for you (::)(::)(::)(::)) so don't expect anything big. Next time may feature Prime minister of Pears, and he has willingly given me permission to do it, so stay tuned for next weeks chapter 6. Now, Lets get on with the show.**

 **DangerTheSkywing: Did you miss me? Admit it, you missed me :D**

 **WinterWatcher-Forever: Shutup, or Kinkajou might see you. And the shows about to start man. :)**

 **Kinkajou: Hello? Is anyone there? Is that you Danger? 3**

 **WinterWatcher-Forever: I guess I have no choice. MEMROY ERASE KINKAJOU!**

 **Kinkajou: Huh? That doesn't work idiot I'm not playing Yugio or Magic, this is a story...**

 **DangerTheSkywing and WinterWatcher-Forever: God damnit! We forgot about the laws of space time!**

Danger had the good life. Growing up in the sky kingdom, he never had any problems. His father, Vermillion, had told him that his life would be perfect, and that he never had to fear anything. On boring days, he and his cousin Cliff would sneak into the armory and try out the equipment. They would try hitting targets with bows, axes, and spears, and destroy the dummies with swords. Then again they would be sent into the dragonet room after Cliff's mom Ruby found them. But Cliff assured them that they wouldn't be punished, especially by the fact that they were royalty.

But when Danger had to attend Jade mountain academy, he had more fun then he ever imagined. He was walking down the hall to where he was meeting Moonwatcher, Prince Winter, Kinkajou (A clingy rainwing), and Sunny, for a game called truth or dare. When he arrived in the cave, Kinkajou immediately blushed when he sat next to her.

"Okay," said Sunny "Im going first. Kinkajou truth or dare?"

"DARE! DARE! DARE!" she chanted

"I dare you to... tell Deathbringer and Starlight that Fatespeaker and Glory are having dragonets."

 **Three days later in the Rainforest**

"OMG GLORY GLORY GLORY!" shouted Deathbringer as he swooped through the trees.

 **Present time**

"Fatespeaker, HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!" wailed Starlight as he ran to the library.

"Oh man." said Winter "When they find out we were joking we are so freakin screwed." He and Sunny broke out laughing as they walked back to the cave.

"MY TURN!" Said Kinkajou "Danger truth or dare?" she blushed and smiled at the same time.

"Oh lord." He sad "DARE IT IS! I AM PROBABLY GOING TO REGRET THIS SO F MYSELF!"

"Hmm... I dare you to kiss the most attractive dragon in the room!" She hoped it would be her.

But Danger didnt walk over to Kinkajou, instead he walked up and kissed Sunny on the cheek. They both blushed furiously.

"Umm. Winter truth or dare?" said Danger

"D-A-R-E." said Winter "I don't think I had to spell it out for you."

"Ok. I dare you to kiss Moon for 10 minutes straight." Danger smiled.

Winter leaned in to kiss Moon, but was greeted by a passionate kiss from her. Their eyes closed and they froze in position. Winter got a scroll and wrote: Truth or dare Sunny?

"I choose truth."

Winter wrote down: What was it like when Danger kissed you?

"It was probably the first time anyone has kissed me before, besides that one time with Starflight. It was ok I guess." said Sunny. "Danger truth or dare?"

"Umm... I choose truth." he said

"What was it like growing up in the sky palace?" said Sunny.

"It was actually really nice. My father Vermillion always got me the things I needed to take care of myself when he was off on diplomatic missions. I also would hang out with my cousin Cliff and mess with his moms stuff. One time, we snuck into the kitchen and spat in her food before it was served!" He fell to the ground and broke out laughing. For the next 7 or 8 minutes, Danger was sleeping on the floor, until he eventually woke up. Then Danger said "TIME!" and Winter stopped kissing Moon. They settled back down and smiled.

Suddenly they all realized that Kinkajou was gone. It took hours to find her and they had to stop playing the game. Danger eventually found her in the library when she snuck up and kissed him. He passed out and was in a coma for 6 weeks. He woke up in the sky palace with his entire family, his friends from Jade mountain, and Kinkajou waiting for him. They greeted him and hugged him for the next 30 minutes, until only Kinkajou remained. They grew up together, had 2 dragonets, all males, and then Kinkajou died at 145. Danger cared for the kids until he died at 161, and their family lived for the next 60 generations.

 **Well folks, thats the end of chapter 5! If you liked it, go check out our guest, DangerTheSkywing, and all of his fanfics. Next time will be original dragonets, or maybe with Prime Minister of the Pears. Whatever you like, it will be there, so PEACE OUT SCAVENGERS! (As mentioned earlier, no cookies for you. Danger gets all of them in a PM, so dont go crying to me pls :D, ;D)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, whats up, this is WinterWatcher here and i am back with chapter 6 of Wings of Fire: Truth or dare. This episode, as foreshadowed in #4 or #3, is all about the ships. It includes Winterwatcher, Glorybringer, Ripnami, and our favorite, Turtlejou. This one is filled with hilarious remarks from the books, including Glory and Deathbringer's unrequited love, and his fear of scavengers. Also including the good old seven minutes of heaven. I hope you enjoy it, and next episode features someone special: ME! (::)(::)(::)(::) (I have to find someone to ship myself with XD)**

Winters POV

"UUHH!" he shouted "Not this again. Why did we agree to do this Moon?"

"Because this is a special one dude. We are doing a couples night with Kinkajou, Turtle, Tsunami, Riptide, Glory, Deathbringer, and us. Its going to be so romantic." Moon tried to hide her blush but it wasn't working. "Lets go meet the others."

They walked down the hall but surprisingly didn't go to the TOD cave, they went to the prey center. A large area was covered in scented candles, and tables were set up with bouquets of flowers. Each table had a card with the names of the 2 dragons that were sitting at it. Clay and peril were serving food to the already arrived couples, and a group of sandwings were playing music in the back. Winter helped Moon to the table and they sat down, waiting for the game to start.

"Okay!" said Glory "Now that we all have arrived, I say that Deathy over here starts the game." Glory smirked at him as he frowned.

"Fine." he said "Riptide truth or dare?"

"Because Tsunami wants me to, I say dare."

"Hmm. I dare you to flash all your truths or dares in aquatic, and Tsunami has to transcribe it for us."

Riptide lit up his scales an flashed a few words. Tsunami broke out laughing, and accidentally hit the plate of shrimp Clay was serving her. Turtle was on the floor, nearly running out of breath giggling. They both stopped once Deathbringer shot them a grim look.

"This is what he said: Challenge accepted, you mangy sloth breath." She broke out laughing again and Deathbringer shrunk himself into a corner smirking.

Riptide flashed a few things in his scales. directing his expression toward Winter. They guessed he said truth or dare.

"I choose a flat out dare, and make it a hard one fish breath, I like to be amused." said Winter with a smile.

Riptide went straight to work flashing signs at him, and both Tsunami and Turtles faces went immediately red.

"Okay." said Turtle "He dares you to tell Qibli that you and Moon are married, and are having dragonets together." He fell on the floor laughing, while Kinkajou was trying to alert him about the fish he had just been served. Peril got annoyed and burned it anyway.

 **Later that evening in the library...**

"Well Winter, you said you had something to say so just say it. I have a gymnastics class in 30 minutes, and I haven't had my dinner yet." said Qibli

"I have a huge announcement to make Qibli." Winter started to smile, "Me and Moonwatcher are getting married, and we want you to be the best man. Also, we are going to have e..."

Winter never got to finish his sentence. Qibli launched at him with the force of a bullet. Luckily, they knew this was going to happen. So they had Clay there for backup. He was holding the young sandwings tail with ease, sharpening his claws in the process.

 **Present time.**

"This is going to be to good." said Winter "Deathbringer truth or dare."

"Truth, an assassin never lies." Glory hit him in the gut and he smiled.

"When did glory tell you that she is having eggs?" said Winter

"WHAT!" he roared, "WHY DID YOU NOT TELL ME THIS! HOW DID THID EVEN HAPPEN! IM A DADDY! IM A DADDY!" He ran out of the cave to spread the word. He never came back, and they found him later, sleeping unconscious in the library.

"Winter." said Glory, "Why did you tell him? I planned to do it later tonight? And didn't i tell you guys... oh." she frowned furiously, "That was not cool. Since he didnt come back, I will go for him. Tsunami truth or dare?"

"D-A-R-E." she said

"I dare you to play seven minutes of heaven with Riptide." Everyone but them broke out laughing.

"Okay, thats fine. And now that its my turn, truth or dare glory?"

"Uhh. Dare already."

"I dare you to kiss Deathbringer for a whole hour when we find him."

"WHY IN THE THREE MOONS TSUNAMI! CURSE YOU!" Glory collapsed on the floor crying. When she stopped they realized she had just fallen asleep.

 **3 hours later, after they had woken both Glory and Deathbringer.**

"Yes! This was worth waking up for." said Deathbringer. "Timer starts... now!"

He and Glory started to press their snouts together and fell on the floor. Glory looked lovestruck while Deathbringer just smiled. For the next 59 minutes, they sat in silence kissing. Even when the timer was done they didn't stop.

 **Present time.**

"Okay." said Clay "Winter go."

"Moon truth or dare." he said.

"Truth truth truth truth!" she shouted.

Winter pulled a small box out of his pouch, leaned down on one knee, and said to Moon:

"Moonwatcher of the Nightwings, Will you marry me?" he pleaded.

Moon never answered the question. She leaned in, kissed him, and that was it. She simply said yes by doing that.

"I do." said Moon "Lets have the wedding in 3 weeks, right here in Jade mountain. I love you Winter."

 **YES! that was the end of chapter 6, and I hoped you like it. Next chapter actually will be the wedding, and I will still be there. It will be 2 parts, one being the wedding, and one being a TOD. I will be the dragon who officially marries them, and I don't know what you call it, so please tell me. For now, this is WinterWatcher, and Goodbye. Here are your stinkin' cookies MLG MAN (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ah, February. That time when love is in the air, and marriage is apparent. Good news, This wedding is my favorite ship: WinterWatcher! and this episode is featuring me, so its the best one yet. This is a 2 parted one, first the wedding. Then, we do a huge round of truth or dare. Its like bachelor and bachelor-ate parties, but after the wedding. I hope you enjoy, and i DARE you to get an invite XD. Just so you guys know, Im a seawing, and I have plans to marry Queen Coral.**

 **Moonwatchers** POV.

 _This is going to be the best day of my entire life, and I once saw Turtle kissing a picture of himself!_ Three weeks ago, Winter and her had attended a couples Truth or Dare party, and Winter had proposed at the end. It had made her the happiest dragon in the entire world, and she just couldn't resist saying yes. They had been planning the wedding, sending out invites, and even got Pyrrhias most famous marriage master. Nothing could go wrong. The bells started ringing as Qibli led Moon down the isle, where at the front stood WW forever, the marriage confirmer, and Winter.

Winter was the center of the crowd. He had polished his scales to gleam like diamonds, and was wearing a transparent Tuxedo to show it off. Moon had gold armbands and earrings, with a silky white dress that spread like melting snow. WW forever opened his bible as Moon walked up and stood next to Winter, smile on his face.

"Moonwatcher of the nightwings, do you take Winter to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, light and dark, till' death do you part?" Said WW forever.

Moon couldn't think of any reasons to say no. This was the greatest part of her life and nothing could ruin it. "I do." she said

"Winter of the icewings, do you take Moonwatcher to be your lawfully wedded wife, through storm and clear skies, or heat and freezing cold, till' death do you part?" he said

U Winter never had to think for a second. When he first walked in to Jade mountain academy, the only thing he noticed was the strikingly beautiful young nightwing, and he tried as hard as possible to hide his feelings. But now it was useless to, and he cleanly said it. "I do." he said

"Then by the power invested in me, by the queens of the dragon tribes, I pronounce Prince Winter the Icewing, and Moonwatcher the Nightwing, married. You may now kiss the bride." he closed his bible and watched as the happy couple sealed their eternal love with a kiss.

After the ceremony, the prey center of Jade mountain was filled with food, and a buffet run my Clay, Peril, and a few other mudwings. A sandwing band played the drums with such force that you couldn't look away for a second. Other couples swarmed the dance floor, while in the center lie Qibli and Anemone, doing a slow tango(YES THEY ARE A FREAKIN COUPLE!). The party went on for hours and hours, draining all attention in Jade mountain. Moon and Winter decided that they should play truth or dare, but one group was guys and one group was girls.

Moon walked off to her cave with Anemone, Kinkajou, Clearsight(Darkstalker lives, is a good guy, and reunites with his love to find happiness), and Icicle(SHE GET SHIPPED WITH FREAKIN SAIBA-OF-THE-ICEWINGS! he is another good writer so go check him out). They settled down on the floor and started to play.

"Icicle you can go first." said Moon.

"Okay, here goes nothing. My last experience with this game made me eat out of a seal hole, but this should be better. Clearsight truth or dare?"

"I see what happens if I say truth, so dare. and yes, I can see the future."

"Okay. I dare you to ask darkstalker to put a dragon of your choice to sleep for 36 hours straight." Icicle smiled, but once she saw the look on Clearsight's face, she regretted it.

 **Three days later outside the ice kingdom**

"Are you sure about this honey? I feel like its a waste of good magic." Said Darkstalker. He didn't want to become to evil again.

"It's perfectly okay. This was her idea anyway, so you actually are doing something good." Said Clearsight.

With a flick of his hand, Icicle went out cold.

 **Present time**

"Okay. Moon truth or dare?" said Icicle

"Dare please, thank you." Moon answered.

"I dare you to have eggs with Winter." said Icicle

"uuuuhhhh..." said Moon. She whispered, "YES!"

 **three weeks later**

Winter and Moon walked out of the cave, Winter smiling proudly and Moon clutching her stomach.

"Well guys." said Icicle, "When are they coming? I always wanted to be an aunt."

"About 2 days for when they come out, then 3 weeks to hatch. We should start thinking of names Winter, some could be icewings and some could be nightwings. Who knows?"

"Well," he said "I have a few ideas..."

 **Present time.**

"Anemone truth or dare?" asked Moon.

"I pick truth." She smiled

"Why didn't you tell us that you liked Qibli. I mean, we could have hooked you guys up easy as 1 2 3." said Moon.

"I was really shy to talk to him. He's so cute and smart and funny that I couldn't help it. Plus he is very charismatic and charming. Kinkajou truth or dare?"

"DARE DARE DARE!" she chanted.

"Okay here goes nothing. I dare you to go find the guys and kiss Turtle." Anemone had a ghost of a smile crossing her face.

 **meanwhile at the guys party**

It was amazing. Qibli, Winter, Winter's old friend Saiba, Turtle, and Darkstalker were having the time of their lives. They had drinks, played truth or dare, and talked about ladies.

"Okay okay." said Darkstalker "I go first. Qibli truth or dare."

"Dare. Make it hard, and don't tell me what happens, seeing the future creeps me out." he said.

"I dare you to write a letter to Anemone saying to meet you at the summer palace, wear nothing but a speedo, while singing the dragonets are coming."

 **The next day, at the ruins of the summer palace**

"Qibli? Qibli!" shouted Anemone. She was worried about where he was. Then she heard the faint sound of a line from 'The Dragonets are Coming', and flew over to find Qibli laying there, wearing a speedo, sitting in a pool.

"Oh hey you made it." said Qibli

"Holy jesus what are you wearing!?" shouted Anemone. She shut her eyes and tried to look away.

"Good lord babe, it was just a dare I got at the party. Sometimes I can't tell if Darkstalker is still evil or not."

 **Present time**

"Okay, Winter truth or dare?" said Qibli

"Truth. I don't want to end up like you after what he just said." Winter pointed to the large animus nightwing.

"Did you like any other dragons before Moon?"

"No, not really. But once in the ice kingdom a royal daughter tried to trap me in a room and have eggs with me. I know I look good, but not that good. Thank the moons I escaped. Darkstalker truth or dare?"

"Im felling risky boys. DARE!" His roar echoed over the mountains as he shouted.

"I dare you to enchant an object so that whenever someone wears it, they turn into Clearsight." Winter and Qibli fell on the floor laughing. All of a sudden Turtle screamed and Kinkajou revealed herself, glowing hot pink. Turtle ran after telling her to stop as she ran laughing.

 **Later that evening**

"Thank you Darkstalker, this is really nice of you." said Moon

"Just a wedding gift for the bride." he said.

Moon was about to put it on, and she noticed a hint of humor in Winter's eyes. The moment it clasped around her arm, she transformed into Clearsight. Winter and Darkstalker broke out laughing, and Moon realized it must have been a dare from their game.

 **Present time**

"Okay guys." Said Darkstalker, "Saiba truth or dare?"

"Truth." he said, adjusting the goggles on his neck with careful consideration.

"How did you and Winter's sister get together?" he said.

"I was working late in my shop and she wanted me to fix a couple of her weapons. The next thing I know, I was at the palace pressing my snout with her. I guess she liked the new swords." They all broke out laughing.

For the rest of the evening, both parties enjoyed themselves. They eventually went to bed, and lived happily ever after.

 **Okay guys, that is the end of chapter 7, the wedding. How did you like it? tell me in the comments. If you want to be included in a chapter, just PM me, and go check out Saiba-of-the-icewings and DangerTheSkywing's channels, and tune in for chapter 8 next week. Internet cookies for life! (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Guys to day i am going to read comments that were posted for the story. They were picked by how funny, on topic, and random they are. GOOD LUCK TO CONTESTANTS DANGERTHEYSKYWING MLG MAN THE GREAT PYRRIAN EMPEROR AND OTHER PEEPS!**

 **For all the Qibnome fans out there, as well as Winterwatcher's, you have been shot down this day**

 **Prime Minister of the Pears:**

I'm sorry. But this chapter made me uncomfortable. First of all, Qibli and Anemone have a five year age difference in dragon years. If you converted their age to human years, Moon would be fourteen, and so would Qibli. And Anemone was like 1 so she is 5. And plus the whole eggs thing with Winter and Moon disturbed me. Becase like I said, 14. It was funny, but still. Sorry for the long rant.

 **This one didn't make sense, but then again, none of his do**

 **MCZ:**

Winterwatcher is a thing

Winterwatcher is 21 letters

21/73=1/3

a triangle has 3 sides

Illuminati confirmed!

Here's your next delivery

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::) Good chapter!

 **This day I have been pleased that someone in particular disagrees with Danger's Moonibli**

 **SarahJoyFanwing:**

OMG marriage yes! Winterwatcher FTW!

 **DANGER I HAVE PROOF!**

 **MLG MAN:**

I don't have an account. I just like to stalk Danger.

 **This was after I revealed that Danger was Skywing royalty. For any Mudwings, Rainwings, or Seawings that are out there, viewer discretion is advised ;(**

Hey I'm royalty! Well, I have the best idea ever! I'm going to become the first king of a tribe! No longer will male dragonets suffer from how they were born. We must start a revolution! After I become king, I will slowly take over the kingdom or rain using the bitter Nightwings help. Using my half Nightwing and Skywing army, I will invade the Kingdom of Sand, bribing the Icewings for help. Then I will force Moorhen to join us, or we will slaughter all the Mudwings. Then I will raid Jade Mountain and take Tsunami and Anemone hostage. Queen Coral will have to join us, or live the pain of watching her daughters die like pans on a chess board. Then only the Icewings will remain. I will save every dragonet born with to much fore and send them to the ice kingdom. They they will all bow to me! Down with Ruby! Up with Danger! All who will join share the internet cookies I just got! Viva Revolution!

 **For anyone who was not included in this chapter, it means your comments were like everyone elses and were not WEIRD FUNNY OR RANDOM. But they were still amazing.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys im back and I just got the greatest idea in the entire world. This chapter is mainly going to focus on what the Jade mountain dragonets do on Saturdays when we don't usually see them. (School is obviously on week days XD). This chapter is Winter, so I hope you enjoy it. And as always, read the comments and try to leave one. BYE!**

 **Winters POV**

Winter tossed himself off the bed and opened his eyes. He was hanging out at JMA for the weekend to study some history scrolls, but he finished them all last night. He walked through the empty halls until he found his secret door by Stonemovers cave. He fitted in the key and walked in, shutting it behind him. Then he immediately walked over to where he kept his painting of Moon. He sat on the bunch press so that he could easily see it, and started lifting the 250.

After the weights he hopped into the small pool in the back and polished his scales. He later left the room and tried to find Qibli, who was also trying to get some school work done. They went back to winters cave and talked about how school was going. After that they started playing ping pong. Qibli won the first game 11-0, Winter won the second11-8, and then the final game came down to the wire.

"DON'T MISS!" yelled Qibli. He kept saying it every time that Winter hit the ball to his side.

Qibli eventually won and then went back to studying. Winter spent another portion of the day flying around Jade Mountain looking for something to eat, and then he caught a large bear. He brought it back to his cave and ate it by himself, still staring at the picture.

A couple of hours later he decided to go visit his friend (Or should I say crush) Moonwatcher. She was hanging out with Kinkajou and Anemone in the lake under Jade Mountain. He waited by the entrance reading a scroll until Moon walked out and saw him.

"Oh," she sounded mildly surprised. "Hey Winter. What are you still doing here?"

"Just finishing some school work."

Winter got up and walked along the hallway with her. They went to the library, had a chat with Starflight and Fatespeaker, then rounded up Kinkajou, Qibli, Anemone, Clay, Glory, and Deathbringer to play truth or dare.

"As usual, highest royalty goes first." said Glory "Deathbringer truth or dare?"

"Dare, my good lady." He smirked.

"I dare to talk with your tongue out the entire game." Glory said.

"Fokay fiss is fu worfst dare efer!" He tried to argue but no one could understand him. "Finter Troof o Dare?"

"Truth" He said.

"Foo do you haf a crus on?"

Winter didn't even hesitate to answer. He pressed his snout with Moon's and pointed to her.

"I am currently with this one." Moon was blushing and Winter smiled. "Qibli truth or dare?"

"I choose dare." he said.

"I dare you to pretend that your in love with a rock for the next year." Everyone laughed, but not Qibli.

 **One year later...**

Qibli was sitting on the edge of Jade mountain when Kinkajou walked up to ask him something. Qibli was crying very loudly.

"Whats wrong Qibli?" she asked.

He held up a broken rock.

"Garnet broke up with me!" he shouted.

 **Present time**

"Thou has plainly jousted my heart, but I must accept." Said Qibli "Glory truth or dare?"

"Dare!" she shouted.

"I dare you to be fully in love with Deathbringer all tomorrow." Suddenly Deathbringer's head shot up like he got hit with rock.

"Foh yef thif vill do fery nifely!" His tongue was barely in his mouth as he spoke.

 **The Next Day...**

"Honey!" shouted Glory "Can you come help me with this prisoner!"

Deathbringer shot through the trees and landed next to Glory. They pressed snouts for a second and then focused on the prisoner.

 _Not bad!_ thought Glory. _Maybe we should do this more often._

From a grove of trees far away, you could hear Moonwatcher laughing her head off as she was hearing Glory's thoughts.

 **Present time**

"Okay guys." said Glory "I think we should stop the game. I have to go deal with Starflght's father back in the rainforest."

"Yes!" shouted Deathbringer. "I can finally speak like a real person again!"

 **Guys don't complain about it being short, because this is the second chapter im posting for 2 days in a row. INTERNET COOKIES FOR EVER! (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Guys this chapter is going to be the longest I have ever posted, at least over 1524 characters! So grab a drink, some burgers, popcorn, and sit back in your chair because its going to be one hell of a ride! Its a huge TOD of Riptide, Deathbringer, Clay, Winter, Starflight, Smolder, Qibli, and special guest star Saiba-of-the-Icewings! As you can tell, its an all boyfriends TOD. Ripnami, Glorybringer, Winterwatcher, Qibli is forever alone but he is cool to have around, Smolder possibly with Sunny? Clay and peril, Starflight and Fatespeaker, Saiba has Icicle (Surprise!). Be warned: This chapter is so freaking awesome it may kill you. Any deaths it has caused will be of persons fault, not mine.**

After Winter and Moonwatchers wedding, all the girls had gone on a long vacation to the summer palace with Tsunami, so the guys banded together to party like kings. Clay and Deathbringer set up a huge cafe with almost all the possible eating choices, from fruit to fish, deer to hog, and polar bear to narwhal. Starflight and Qibli were playing music, including drums, tambourines, and flutes. Winter and Saiba were having a dance competition while Riptide and Smolder judged.

As the day went on, they decided that they should play truth or dare. They all gathered by the buffet table and sat down with drinks.

"Royalty goes first and foremost." said Winter. "Saiba truth or dare?"

"Umm, let me think. Truth!" he said

"Do you actually like Icicle?"

"I don't know. She is a nice person, but I think I date her because no one else really wants to, or has caught my attention. Deathbringer truth or dare?"

The large nightwing thought for a moment. "Dare"

"Okay. I dare you to go to the summer palace tomorrow, spy on the girls, and then come back telling us what they were doing." said Saiba.

"Huh, such big words for a little dragon. None the less I accept your challenge." said Deathbringer. "After the game I can pack, but for now lets keep going. Riptide truth or dare?"

"Truth please." said Riptide.

"How long were you with the Talons of Peace before Tsunami found out?" he said.

"About 1 or 2 years, mainly because of my father. Until this day not even the queen knows about it." Riptide said. "Starflight truth or dare?"

"DARE!" he shouted.

"I dare you to go tell Queen Ruby that Scarlet is alive and coming for her." said Riptide.

 **Three days later in the sky kingdom...**

Ruby woke up and found her messenger standing by the door. He handed her a letter from Starflight, the Nightwing prophecy dragonet who ran Jade Mountains library. She opened the seal to find a warning. It said, _Dear Queen Ruby, I am Fearful to inform you that your mother, Queen Scarlet, is alive. She is hiding in your kingdom and is waiting to kill you. Deepest hopes for your survival, Starflight of the Nightwings._ Ruby immediately informed the guards and set a perimeter around the palace. She took Cliff and hid themselves in the emergency panic room for the next week.

 **present time**

"Well, thats going to hurt in the morning," said Starflight. "Qibli truth or dare?"

"How about a good old dare." he plainly answered.

"I dare you to kiss Sunny." Starflight said.

 **4 days later...**

"Oh hey Qibli, you said you wanted to meet me." Said Sunny.

Qibli pressed his snout with hers for a few seconds and flew to where Starflight and Winter stood laughing.

"Hey, I did the dare. I don't see any of you guys man enough to kiss the queens daughter!" shouted Qibli.

Suddenly, Starflight gave him an amused look and flew over to sunny. He too kissed her, but for a much greater time of 37 seconds. Then he flew back and said to Qibli:

"If I was dared to do that, I would do it right away, trust me on that one."

 **Present time**

"Fine." said Qibli. "Winter truth or dare?"

"Dare man, JUST DO IT!" shouted Winter.

"I dare you to talk in an Austrian accent the rest of the game." said Qibli.

"Vy thank you sir Qibli, vis shall be somesing that you vill remember for ze vest of your life." Winter smirked. "Master Clay, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"If Madam Peril was a villain, would you still want to be engaged to her?" said Winter.

"Yes, I would. I know that I can bring out the good in her no matter what." Said Clay. "Smolder truth or dare?"

"Truth." said Smolder

"Do you like sunny?" Clay said.

"Not really, although she is a nice person. As a friend though." Smolder said. "Winter truth or dare?"

"Dare, master Smolder." said Winter.

"I dare you to stop talking in an Austrian accent, and go spy on the girls tomorrow with Deathbringer." Said Smolder.

"Thank the moons! And I actually might enjoy tomorrow, besides the fact that Deathbringer is like, awesomest guy ever." Winter said. "Starflight truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Okay." said Winter. "Who do you love more: Fatespeaker or Sunny."

"Umm... 60% Fatespeaker and 40% Sunny. I had my shot with Sunny, but that was before I met Fatespeaker. Clay truth or dare?"

"Dare please." said Clay.

"I dare you to not eat any food for the next 3 days." Starflight responded.

"NOOOO! THE UNBEARABLE PAIN!" Clay shrieked.

 **3 days later...**

Clay walked out of his cave early morning and found Starflight, Fatespeaker, Peril, and his siblings with a ginormous pile of fruit, meat, and fish.

"OMG DIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY ENTIRE FREAKING LIFE YES YES YES!" Clay dived into the pile and the rest of the dragons laughed hysterically. Clay's siblings soon joined him in the pile, and they were done in an hour.

 **present time**

"NOOOOO! CURSE YOU STARFLIGHT! Umm... Qibli truth or dare?" said Clay.

"Truth."

"Would you rather marry Sunny, or marry Tsunami."

Qibli answered immediately. "Sunny! Definitely Sunny! Guys I think we should end the game here and let Winter and Deathbringer go spy on the girls. Okay?"

They all agreed and Winter went with Deathbringer to go to the summer palace.

They arrived the next day to see all the girls sitting in a circle by a stone statue.

 **The girls are Moonwatcher, Tsunami, Glory, Sunny, Icicle, Peril, Fatespeaker, and Kinkajou.**

Moon and the rest of the girls were enjoying their holiday, casually drinking from coconuts and swimming in the palace. Tsunami had shown them the room where her mother had councils, before the skewing would catch fish when they were hungry and roast them over a fire. After the first few nights, they decided to play truth or dare because they were bored.

"Bride goes first!" said Moon. "Tsunami truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to marry Riptide." said Moon.

Tsunami went bright red and Glory started laughing.

 **2 weeks later...**

"Hey babe, how was your vacation?" Riptide had just arrived at JMA when the girls ended the vacation.

"Riptide, I need to ask you a serious question." Said Tsunami.

"OK?"

"Will you marry me?" asked Tsunami.

"OMG YES! I THOUGHT I WOULD HAVE TO ASK AND YOU WOULD JUST GET MAD AT ME!" Riptide pressed his snout with hers. _Hmm._ thought Tsunami. _Im starting to feel like it wasn't the dare that made me do this._

 **present time**

"This is going to be humiliating," Said Tsunami "Glory truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to camouflage yourself, then go find Deathbringer at the guys party. once you find him, knock him out and when he wakes up, marry him."

 **Earlier at the guys party...**

"Okay Winter, a couple more minutes and im ready to leave" Deathbringer went back to the library to grab his bag. Suddenly a shape appeared next to him and whispered.

"Will you Marry me?"

Deathbringer shot up to look around but no one was there, On the floor was a ring with a peice of paper that said, '"Glory".

 **Present time**

"Ok fine." said Glory "Moon truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to balance yourself on your tail the rest of the game. If you fall down, you have to get back up."

"Wow this is unexpected." said Moon. She got up so only her tail touched the ground. "uhh... Peril truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Have you ever kissed Clay while he was sleeping?"

"No, because of my fire scales I knew it would wake him up." said peril. "Icicle truth or dare?"

"dare."

"I dare you to Kiss Saiba."

 **Two days later...**

"NO NO NO NO NO HELP ME WINTER!" Saiba was running from Icicle who was trying to kiss him.

"Saiba, Im the only chance you will ever have of getting a GF!" Shouted Icicle.

This made Saiba run even faster.

"Ill take my chances!"

 **Present time**

"Okay Glory this is the final T or D of the game." said Icicle "Truth or Dare?"

"truth"

"Could you please go beat up the 2 dragons behind that rock that are writing this down."

Glory turned around to see Winter and Deathbringer shoot up and fly away. She eventually caught up with them, but they were all exhausted, so they went back to JMA.


	11. The Family Fued

**Hey guys, its your favorite neighborhood WinterWatcher here with a new chapter of TOD! The title is a lie. Although we all think of them as it, this is just Qibli, Winter, Moon, Kinkajou, and Turtle (Also including Glory and Deathbringer). They are a family in the Winglet way, and our hearts! Hope you enjoy, and big news. I have deleted my other stories to only focus on TOD, so this was kinda for MCZ to be happy. Enjoy everyone. Peace and cookies (::)(::)(::)(::)**

The Jade Winglet had taken a trip to the Rainforest kingdom, and they were all bored. Kinkajou was trying to stay awake in her hammock, Qibli had his headphones on and was listening to music, Winter was breaking sticks, Turtle was floating in a pool, and Moon was writing in the sand. Suddenly Kinkajou shot up out of her hammock and nearly hit a tree. Everyone stared at her with a tone of shock.

"Guys, just to be clear, we are all bored?" Said Kinkajou. Every head nodded. "I think we should play a little game!"

Winter started to frown and shook his head. Moon did the same as Winter. But Qibli took of his headphones and Turtle agreed.

"But heres the twist. We have to write down the TOD on a slip of paper and put it into the designated cup. We each get 10 pieces of paper, 5 truths and 5 dares, so there should be lots of funny things written down. Who wants to play!"

Everyone had nothing else to do, so they played. After everyone wrote down their truths and dares and put them in the cups, they started.

"Winter, how about you go first!" Said Kinkajou.

"Fine. Moon truth or dare?"

Moon thought it over. "Dare this time!"

Winter picked one from the dare bucket and a malicious smile crept across his face.

"You have to sit next to Winter for the rest of the game." Winter said.

Moon walked over to where he was and sat down. Even though it was cold, she smiled.

"Okay. Turtle, truth or dare?" Moon said.

"Truth." He said.

"Okay," she plucked one from the bucket. "Have you ever kissed a Rainwing?" Everyone stared at Kinkajou.

"Just a question!" She said innocently.

Turtle responded. "No I have not. Kinkajou, would you have been jealous if I said yes?"

Now Kinkajou started blushing furiously.

"Okay that was fun." Turtle said "Qibli truth or dare?"

"Dare." he responded.

Turtle picked one out of the bucket. "I dare you to go find Glory and Deathbringer and get them to join our game." Said Turtle.

"Well that was unexpected." He said. Qibli got up, spread his wings, and flew off into the trees. A second later he came back and asked: "Winter truth or dare?".

"Truth." He said. Than Qibli flew away. Winter picked up a truth and started blushing.

"What does it say?" asked Kinkajou.

Winter passed it to Moon and her face became drained of blood. She showed it to the rest of the crowd.

 _Have you ever kissed Moon while she was sleeping?_

Winter finally managed to say something. "No?"

After everyone recovered they realized that Qibli had returned, but had not revealed himself. He was in the bushes with Glory and Deathbringer laughing.

"Whats so funny?" Turtle asked.

"I put that in there and I was hoping he would get it!" Qibli said. At that same moment, Moon and Winter punched him in the arm. After Deathbringer and Glory got settled, Kinkajou explained how they had to write down the truths and dares in cards. They did it and then started the game again.

Winter started it. "Deathbringer truth or dare?"

"Dare, just to impress the lady." He winked at Glory. She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"I swear I would fire you..." She trailed off.

Winter picked a card from the dare jar, he started laughing and showed it to Qibli. He started laughing to.

"Deathbringer, you have to kiss glory after anyone here has finished talking!" Winter said. Deathbringer pecked Glory on the cheek. She was going to say something, but then she remembered the dare.

Deathbringer thought about who his victim would be. He turned to his side. "Glory truth or dare?" He kissed her again

She turned bright red with orange stripes. "Truth I guess."

Deathbringer picked a card out of the cup and kissed her. "If I was dying, and it would save my life, would you kiss me for five minutes?"

Glory turned to Moon and thought, _Let him die?_ Moon tried to hold in her laugh. She nodded no.

"Okay Mr. Big Man Assassin, I would do it." She said. Deathbringer than kissed her on the lips instead of the cheek.

"Three moons get a room!" Winter and Qibli shouted in unison. Deathbringer and Glory just kept kissing, and then separated.

Glory got up. "Kinkajou truth or dare?"

"Dare. LONG LIVE THE QUEEN!" She shouted.

"First of all," Said Glory "I am only seven, so I have a long time to rule this place. And secondly," Picking a slip from the dare cup, "I dare you kiss the smartest dragon here."

Kinkajou didn't go to Qibli, but for a long time stared at Qibli and Deathbringer. Finally she went over and pecked Qibli on the cheek. He started blushing and grinned.

Suddenly, Deathbringer remembered his dare, and he kissed Flory 4 times. Now they knew it was getting to her.

"Okay," Sad Kinkajou, "Deathbringer truth or dare?"

"Dare." he said.

Everyone there but Deathbringer noticed Winter passing a slip to Kinkajou. "I dare you to reverse the most recent dare you have had."

Deathbringer frowned, because this meant he had to stop kissing Glory. Winter whispered something in Glory's ear and she gave him a high-five.

"Guys," said Winter, "Its getting dark so we should sleep. And besides, we can do this again tomorrow, right?"

Everyone nodded in agreement. Qibli and Turtle headed to their tent, while Moon and Winter went to the one they had set up. Glory and Deathbringer flew back to the Royal Pavilion together, and Kinkajou got into her hammock.

"Good night." she whispered.

 **And that is the end!. I hope you guys liked this chapter and if you did, PM me, favorite the story and follow the story! And If you want to be included, just tell me your dragon Bio and i will add you into a chapter. Bye Bye!**


	12. Fun with fruit!

**Hey guys this is WinterWatcher-Forever, and this is the next chapter of Wings of Fire TOD! We are still in the Rainforest with the Jade Mountain Crew, and this one is up in the trees! Some things in these next few chapters are modern things in human life, like phones, TV, movies, shows, and games. I hope you enjoy it, and welcome to the Fun With Fruits! COOKIES FTW! (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)!**

Turtle was racing through the trees. He could hear her behind him, creeping up to pounce. He dove under a bush and under a rock. He saw kinkajou fly over the rock and into the trees, wondering where he went. When he was sure she was gone, he sped back to camp where the others were waiting. He looked at Qibli with a smirk.

"That will be five mangos my good sir." Turtle was happy. Qibli handed him the mangos just as Kinkajou came back.

"How in the world did you beat me?!" She cried. Turtle had made a bet with Qibli that if he went to the edge of the royal pavilion, he could make it back to camp without being tagged by Kinkajou. He had won.

"Easy," he shrugged. "You never look under rocks."

Qibli and Moon both laughed as Kinkajou turned ruby red with her ruff orange. Winter got out of his tent and rubbed his blue eyes.

"What?" He said. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Dawn was about 3 hours ago." Said Qibli. "You haven't been out that long. We have only been up for like, 2 hours?" He turned questioningly to Moon and tilted his head.

"Yeah, maybe a bit less. Good thing your up, because we were just about to start a game!" Moon gave him a vibrant smile as his eyes suddenly looked more tired than they already were."

"Okay, give me about an hour to actually wake up. Im going to see what Deathbringer's doing right now." Winter lifted off into the jungle canopy.

 **1 Hour Later...**

Winter landed back at camp to see the others waiting for him. They had a Pill playing his favorite soundtrack, and they all had their lawn chairs so they could relax while playing. He sat down in his black leather recliner and took a papaya from a nearby tree.

"Wonderful of you to join us Mr Lazy," said Qibli. "Would you do the honors?"

"Fine," he said. "Turtle truth or dare?"

"Dare." Turtle said.

"I dare you to shove as many coconuts in your mouth as possible and eat them!" Winter responded.

"Oh brother." he said "Moon truth or dare?"

"Truth." She said.

"How many licks does it take to get to the center of a Tootsi-Pop?" He joked.

" _The world may never know!"_ She recited. "But by my calculations its 100-200. Somewhere in-between those numbers. I have tried it so many times I forgot. Qibli truth or dare?"

After she was done Turtle rushed off into the forest in search of coconuts.

"Dare." He shuffled his claws.

"I dare you cuddle with a sloth all of tomorrow." Said Moon.

"Oh boy, this is going to blow up on Instagram!" He rushed off into the forest to find one.

 **The next day...**

Winter was playing Clash of Tribes on his phone when he got an alert.

"Guys!" He said. "Qibli sent us another one!"

The entire day Qibli had been bombarding them with pictures of him being cute with his new pet sloth. This one was it sleeping on his head.

"This is actually pretty cute!" Said Turtle.

 **Present time...**

Right when Moon was about to ask someone TOD, they all got a message on their Wing-Phones. It was a video that turtle had sent. It was him eating the coconuts. By the end of the video he had successfully put 23 coconuts in his mouth, and bit down. When he tried to swallow, milk came out of his nose, and all the chunks were spit out. At that moment, he had come through the bushes at the camp. His snout was now white.

"I guess I did it?" he said.

They resumed the game.

"Winter truth or dare?" Moon said

"I want to see where a truth goes." said Winter.

"Okay, here goes nothin'," said Moon "Winter were you the one covered the tent in frost last night? It was really cold."

"Actually," he said, "All of the tents are covered in frost. It was really cold last night, but I didn't notice it until I went out for a late night snack. Kinkajou truth or dare?"

"Dare!" She said.

"I dare you to stop liking me for a week." Said Winter.

Kinkajou frowned.

 **One week later...**

Winter was sitting in a small pool by their camp with Turtle. Suddenly they heard a noise coming from the bushes as Kinkajou burst out and tackled Winter.

"Weeks up Mr Handsome!" She shouted.

 **Present time...**

"Hmm," Said Kinkajou "Turtle truth or dare?"

"Dare?" He said with a frown.

"Uhh! I dare you to say truth next time!" She said with a frustrated tone.

"Wow, this really isn't my day." He said. "Qibli truth or dare?"

"Truth." He answered.

"If you could, would you wish that you were Thorns son?" Turtle said.

"Yes actually, I would. My family was really terrible. Plus it means I'm related to an awesome Queen, and the second happiest dragon in Pyrrhia." Qibli said.

Everyone looked at him, clearly confused.

"Um, SUNNY!" he said. "The first would have to be Kinkajou obviously. Moon truth or dare?"

"How about dare?" She said.

"Well..." He said "I dare you to try the water bottle flip challenge!"

"Fine." She said. She grabbed a bottle of water out of her pack. "Here goes nothing..."

 **67 flips later...**

"THREE MOONS THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!" Moon shouted. She handed the water bottle to Winter, wanting him to try it. He flipped the bottle. It didn't land on the bottom, but he got it on the cap. Everyone started laughing while Winter smirked at Moon.

"Ugh!" Moon said. "Winter truth or dare?"

"Dare!" He was feeling cocky.

"I dare you to shove a banana up each nose hole!" Now it was Moon's turn to smirk.

Winter reached up to the tree above him and put two bananas into his snout. Qibli started laughing and he hit him on the shoulder.

Sounding sick, Winter finally took his turn. "Qibli truth or dare?"

"Truth?" he said, trying not to giggle.

"Do you think I look stupid doing this? If I do, I have to take it off." Winter said.

"Yeah." said Qibli "You look like a Raining on a hangover!"

"Ok, im bored." said Winter. He walked back to his tent and they soon could hear him getting in his bed. He chucked the bananas out of the front.

"Well that was fun!" Said Qibli. They all walked back to their tents while Kinkajou went into the forest. Turtle just sat their eating his large victory mangos.

 **The end.**

 **Well guys, that was chapter of Wing of Fire: Truth or Dare! Hope you enjoyed it, and stay tune for the next chapter, which will include a special guest: Shadow the** **Rightwing (jblouine1234's OC)! Bye bye!**


	13. Preview of Summer Finale

**Guys this one is going to be themed with our current reality, as the title "Summer Finale". Its going to be the basic plot of the Jade Mountain Crew want to have one more fun night before summer ends and school starts up again. Its going to be an all out brawl, with fun dares, funny dares, and painful dares. The truths can be mild, so watch out. But this is just a messenger for it. I want YOU PEOPLE, YES YOU to PM me a truth and a dare that you want to be in the chapter. its going to be very long, so I'm expecting a lot of PM's. This chapter will probably come out on Thursday so PM time is limited. Thanks for all your support you fans you.**


	14. Summer Finale!

**Just as a note, It turns out I had plans on 30th, so I'm putting it up today. Im saying this because I know Prime Minister of the Pears will probably give me feedback about it. Hello everybody, I'm TheGamingBeaver! Wait, not right. Top of the Mornin' To you I'm Jacksepticeye! Nope, not right. Hello all you beautiful writers, its Winterwatcher Forever here, and this is the chapter you've all been waiting for. THE SUMMER FINALE! As from this moment, the TOD requesting has been closed, and all truths, dares, or anything else is final. I am sad to say some things didn't make the cut. This chapter is going to have a surprise ending which was provided by my good friend...**

 **Prime Minister and DangerTheSkywing: Our Good Friend!**

 **Saiba-of-the-Icewings! . Enough talk, lets get this chapter started! I am now Reading off the writers who have made the cut: MasterFrench, nina98155, Saiba of course, The WeaverOfDarkDreams, Prime Minister of The Pears, Shadowwalker and dares or truths provided by your host, Steve Harvey! Wait thats not right. ME! there it is. LETS GET THIS CRAZY PARTY STARTED!**

Glory and Deathbringer walked down the hallway to the library of Jade Mountain Academy, where Glory's friends and some of the students had set up a party. Starlight had cleared his afternoon so he could clean the library with Fatespeaker, as well as move things so there would be space. Clay and peril had taken a trip to Possibility so they could pick out some food to bring. Tsunami and Riptide had brought some beautiful decorations from the wreckage of the Summer Palace, which included lanterns, a gem studded throne, and some marble. Glory had brought a large basket of fruits, while Deathbringer had taken a table. Sunny had to clear the school for next year, so she didn't have time to bring things. Winter, Moonwatcher, Qibli, Turtle, and Kinkajou had taken long scroll and a glass jar, along with lots of scissors. Once they all arrived, the party was set.

"Well guys!" Said Kinkajou "This will be the last time we will all be able to play TOD together for another year. We are going to make this very interesting, because we brought a group of fans to write us truths and dares. Please welcome our guests: MasterFrench, Nina98155, Saiba of the Icewings..."

Saiba high fives winter

"Prime Minister of the Pears, and WeaverOfDarkDreams. Start writing guys!" kinkajou said. After half an hour, the fans did something interesting. Winter had brought everyone a glass jar with their name on it, and the fans put a truth or dare they wrote for that person or everyone in their jars. They finished and left, and Kinkajou decided that Winter went first. He took a slip from the jar and frowned, looking at Deathbringer.

"Moon, I dare you to play 7 minutes of heaven with..."

"Oh great!" she said.

"Deathbringer. This was provided by WeaverOfDarkDreams." Everyone laughed and Moon looked shocked. Winter was radiating heat, much unlike himself. Glory didn't look very mad, and she smiled. Moon walked with Deathbringer to the back room but then ran back to her jar and drew a slip.

She laughed. "Glory, I dare you to kiss Riptide in front of Tsunami. Thank you Nina!" she went back to the closet with Deathbringer and closed the door. Glory smiled and walked over to where Riptide was sitting. She pecked him on the cheek just as a tomato red tsunami punched her in the arm.

Glory laughed and pulled a slip from her jar. "Winter, what is the scariest thing you have done with someone? WeaverOfDarkDreams really wants to know."

"This is hard. Oh I got it!" he said. "This one time Qibli took me to a sauna." Everyone laughed as Qibli kicked some dust in his face. Winter pulled a slip from his jar. "Ah sweet!" he said. "Hey Qibli, who is your OTHER crush? Nina is the best!?"

He blushed. "I guess it WAS Carnelian. I knew I could drag the nice person out of her like I did with Winter." Everyone stared at him with a shocked expression.

DangerTheSkywing's head popped up from behind a book shelf. "Really? That steaming hot pile of ruby's?" Qibli gave him a frown an he sat back down with his book.

"Anyway..." Qibli took a slip from his jar and gagged. "Winter, treat everyone like you treat MOON for the rest of the game. Just wow MasterFrench."

Winter blushed and took a slip from his jar. "Uh, so... um Turtle, name as many siblings as you can! Also from Nina." Winter hid his face and Turtle put on a quizzical expression.

"Well, theres Tsunami, Auklet, Anemone, Wave, Pearl, Seaweed, Algae..." He droned on until he reached about 16. Turtle shrugged and pulled a slip from his jar. Right at that moment Deathbringer and Moon exited the closet and came back to the circle. Moon sat next to Winter and leaned on his shoulder, shivering. Deathbringer looked at her and sighed.

"Was it really that bad?" he said. Moon nodded and sat up next to winter.

"Lets continue!" said Turtle. "Clay, you have to stay underwater for more than the time we think mud wings can, which is approximately 1 hour sharp."

"Ok." He said. He looked at his jar and picked out a slip. "Winter, I have good news. You don't have to do your previous dare, but you do have to act like a baby dragonet for the rest of the game."

Winter looked hurt. "Your mean. Im gonna tell daddy about this and to put you in du dungeon with all the polar bears. They are gonna destroy you like POW POW POW and BANG BANG BANG!" he shouted. Moon laughed and pecked his cheek. Winter picked a slip from the jar. "hey Ms. Sunny, can you kiss the person you like most out of us. I might cry if its me."

Sunny thought about it, and then flew over to Starflight and kissed him. Fatespeeker kept a blank face and reached for the knife she kept in her leg pouch. Starflight put his hand on hers to try and stop her.

Sunny sat back down and took a slip from her jar. "Moon, kiss every guy in the room and rate them one to ten."

Moon kissed Winter. "Eww!" he shouted.

"9!" said Moon. She walked over to Qibli and he smiled. She pecked him on the lips and said. "7." Qibli frowned, realizing his score was less than Winters.

Moon pointed at Deathbringer "3, mostly because I did it before." She walked over to starflight and kissed him. "8." She kissed clay(Who was still underwater) and gave him a : "6." Then she finally came to riptide and said 5. She gave him a low because he tasted and smelled like fish. Moon sat back down and took a slip from the jar.

"Winter, you get to stop acting like a baby and kiss me for 5 minutes." said Moon. Winter smiled and looked at Qibli, who flipped him off. Winter started kissing moon passionately and gave Qibli 2 middle fingers. Everyone laughed. Winter pulled a slip from his jar but realized that he had none. Everyones jars were empty except for Kinkajous, who had had one slip the whole game.

They waited until Clay surfaced at an hour and 1 minute. Kinkajou smiled and brought Saiba into the room.

"Guys, Saiba here is going to read the last dare of the game, and lets say it has some magic in it. Take it away Saiba." Said Kinkajou.

Saiba smiled. "Everyone in this room except me and Danger have to swap Genders for a day." At the moment he read the words, auras surrounded the dragons and turned them into the opposite of themselves. Winter was the first one to react.

"Now I get to know what it feels like to be Icicle. Great." She said.

"Kinkajou, could you have at least told us this would happen? I was not prepared to have muscles all of a sudden. And my voice sounds like a frog instead of nails on a chalkboard." said Moon.

Kinkajou was still exploring her new body, while the Dragonets of Destiny were fighting among themselves, still in shock of what happened. Qibli lay on the floor with his wings spread out. Turtle didn't seem to notice and went into the pool. Riptide and Deathbringer chased Saiba out of the hallway. Fatespeeker and Starlight weren't very different. They stayed where they were while Fatespeeker stared at his Girlfriend. One thing was for sure though.

This was going to be hell.

 **Well guys, this has been the summer finale of my Wings of Fire Truth or Dare! Hope you enjoyed it, and for the lucky writers who got in, I hope we can do some work in the future! And a special message for** **experienced writers and my friends, I am looking for a community to join. This message is for Saiba of the Icewings, DangerTheSkywing, Prime Minister of the Pears, and AshEmber the Nightwing (Love your stories BTW). Good bye, and Good night everyone!**


	15. Author update

**Hey guys! I know all you people who just got an alert don't remember me, and got super hyped even though this is short, but it's important none the less. I'm getting back into kind of a groove, even from being on the longest hiatus since Steven Universe season 3. I'm hoping to get 4 chapters on this story within November, and 2 or 3 on my other story. Thank you so much for all your support, might keep doing these author updates every once in a while, dropping hints or new ideas. Peace out (:)**


	16. Competition update!

**Hey guys, it's me! Pew-D-Pie! Lol nope it's your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man! Nah, it's Winterwatcher Forever here! My competition is officially over! And now, I'm announcing the winner. From a jar at random, I picked the name of... raymondli1937! I want to thank all 5 of you (Guest, Anonymous, WrongfulRanger00, Flakes4058, and Raymondli1937) for entering your ideas, and I hope we get a lot more in the future. Raymond's idea was one I actually thought about doing even if he lost, and I would still do a winner. He wanted me to write my ideas of what Winter does after book 10 when he finds out Moon is dating Qibli. Winter will be accompanied by Raymond's OC Zero, a stern but compassionate Icewing around his age. That story will be up in maybe a week or two, so keep a look out. Remember, if you're idea didn't get picked, you can enter the same one again or something completely different! Unfortunately for Raymond, a winner can only enter something once, so this is it for him. Peace out cookie cutters (:) (:) (:) (:)**


	17. Shoutout

**Hey guys, WinterWatcher-Forever again, and this time, I have some good news. Recently, a new author for the WoF community has reached out to me and wants me to let people know about his story. Their concept is very cool, and the real reason they need my help is because the story runs on its readers! the Author, FlareOfTheMidnightPanther, takes suggestions and comments from readers and inputs them into the story. So all of you please go support their story and give them great ideas! People who help are cool in my book as well! Cookies for Flare guys!**


End file.
